The present disclosure relates to vehicles and vehicle systems, and more particularly to data collection and reporting from vehicle and vehicle systems.
Vehicle original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), such as aircraft manufacturers or engine manufacturers, collect data from their equipment in service during the equipment operation by users to monitor health of the equipment and to, for example, make design improvements based on the collected data. To collect the desired data, OEM's define OEM vehicle data reports. Vehicle operators, such as airlines or cargo companies, similarly define operator data reports to understand the health of their fleet of vehicles.
The vehicles include systems such as engines, operational control systems, etc., that are operated via software installed at computers operably connected to the systems. The computers periodically receive software updates while the vehicle is in the field, and many times these software changes affect the operational status and health monitoring data collected and reported in the data reports, reducing the accuracy and usefulness of the collected data and the data reports.
Currently, when software updates are performed to vehicle systems, manual operations are necessary to ensure the data reports are configured to match the software configuration onboard the vehicle and read by the vehicle systems, so that the data is correctly collected and reported. For example, contents of health reports are typically manually reviewed to determine what changes are necessary based on a new vehicle configuration.